Drunken Nights Lead To Broken Hearts
by Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c
Summary: Its Shizuos and Izayas fifth anniversary. Shizuo is really late coming home and on top of that he's drunk. Izaya fell asleep waiting. What will happen to Izaya in Shizuos drunken state? Will it break his heart? Rape/ Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Nights Lead To Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Durarara! or any of their characters.(._.)

A/N:I finally got around to re-editing and re-posting this story. ^_^

Warning(s): This is yaoi (boy/boy). Contains rape and mature language. If you don't like don't read. Others enjoy.

* * *

"Where is he? He was supposed to be home hours ago."

Izaya said as he slammed his phone down on the kitchen table. Tonight was very important to him. It was his and his lovers fifth anniversary.

But his blonde monster was late. Very late.

"Stupid brute I can't believe that he forgot."

Izaya walked over to the table and blew out the candles he had lit around the table of food he spent all day preparing.

"I guess I made all this for nothing. To bad all this food is going to waste." He'd made all the food that Shizuo loved. He let out a irritated sigh then went off too his room.

He was exhausted from making this night special,so he quickly fell asleep. He dreamed of their past anniversaries.

"Where ever you are Shizuo you better have a good excuse." Those were the last words he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was about 2 A.M when Shizuo got home. He was tired and reeked of alcohol. He walked quietly into apartment he shared with Izaya.

He checked his phone he had alot of missed calls but ignored them. He walk through the room and saw the table of food. He tried to figure out why the table was set and the food untouched.

He made his way to the bedroom he shares with Izaya. There he saw his lover sound asleep not noticing the tear streaks down his lovers face. He smiled at his raven haired beauty.

He sat on the bed and stroked his head. Izaya stirred ever so softly. Shizuo was in a cloudy state of mind. Right now he wanted Izaya more than ever.

He stripped himself of his clothes. Reveling his half hard erection. He climbed into bed beside his lover. Kissing him on the cheek and neck leaving small hickeys.

Izaya moaned quietly in his sleep. Shizuo was going crazy seeing his Izaya so helplessly on display. He carefully undressed him being sure not to wake him.

Shizuo began to move farther down Izaya's body. Carefully caressing and giving attention to every part of him. His mind was going haywire in his daze as Izaya's moans became louder.

Izaya was half awake from the recent feeling of pleasure,but nothing prepared him for what came next. His eyes shot open as he screamed in pain. Shizou had brutally thrusted deep into Izaya without any preparation.

"AAH! WHA-?" He cried and screamed.

Shizuo kissed the tears away. "Shh- flea calm down. I gonna make love to you." Shizuo said drunkenly. He turned Izaya's head so he could kiss him.

Izaya gagged at the taste of alcohol. He winced in pain trying to get Shizuo off. "Shizuo s-stop get off me." He tried to push him away when Shizuo finally let go.

"Shizuo stop. Are you drunk?" Izaya asked . He was ready to throw up because out of pure disgust.

"Uh..no just buzzed..maybe." Shizuo said. He shifted making Izaya scream. Shizuo was still inside him and started thrusting hard into Izaya.

"AH! W-WAIT SHIZUO S-STOP! IT HURTS!" Shizuo was now on top of Izaya pounding into him senselessly. He began blocking out every cry from Izaya about stopping.

"PLEASE STOP! SHIZUO YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Shizuo put his hand over Izaya's mouth. He was to focused on his pleasure only and nothing else mattered to him.

After awhile Izaya stopped screaming. He just lay there grunting every time Shizuo moved. He was to tired and in to much pain to fight anymore. He still cried knowing he couldn't make Shizuo stop.

He bit the inside of his lip so hard the blood trickled down his chin. His hands curled into fists grabbing at the sheets like his life depended on it.

_"Why won't he stop?" _He thought to himself.

A few moments later Shizuo released inside him. Izaya let out a straggled screamed. It sent another painful shock through his body.

"I love you Izaya. Happy Anniversary." Shizuo kissed Izaya's tear stained cheeks.

Shizuo pulled out slowly ignoring the pain it caused Izaya. He pulled Izaya to his chest embracing him lovingly. Izaya just lay there shaking.

Izaya tried to move away from Shizuo,but the blonde just tightened his grip. He tensed and whimpered softly. Izaya couldn't grip the fact that the person he loved just raped him.

He lay awake for the next few hours until he completely gave in to exhaustion. He fell asleep only to face multiple nightmares about what just happened.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Opinions? Suggestions? Reviews are always welcome. As well as creative criticism. I'm starting on the next chapter as you're reading this authors note. It will be up soon I promise. Till then. Toodles^_^


	2. Authors Note

Hello readers. Its been a while and I sincerely apologize for that. I've been dealing with an insane amount of stress along with many other unforeseen struggles. But that isn't what this authors note is about.

This story was one I started writing my freshman year of highschool. Back then I knew where it was headed but now I'm not entirely sure. I don't want to up and abandon it completely because as an author this story is my baby. I need to take care of and protect it.

Another thing I'd like to address is the NO I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY. I've gotten reviews and some really mean PM's saying that I stole this story and that I should be ashamed and whatnot. This story was originally posted under the account BrassBunnyGirl1. I lost the password to said account and was unable to edit the story. Which leads to why I am now know as Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c.

All of that is stated in my profile but it clearly needed to be restated. I want to thank those who have been trying to encourage the countinuation of this story. I very much appreciate it.

If there are any suggestions you have for continuing this story. Or any stories you'd like me to write I'd love to hear your ideas.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories. I appreciate the support.


End file.
